Astral Plane
The Astral Plane is a transitive plane. It is the space between spaces. It is the space between concepts, between ideas, an infinitely small place. Conversely, it is an infinitely large place, the space around spaces, a void where an infinite amount of things can exist. Conversely, a place where an infinite amount of things can cease to exist. Needless to say it gets complicated. The Astral Plane is a void marked with debris, whether it be comets, asteroids, stars, the petrified remains of dead gods, gates and portals to other planes, and all manner of other masses of things. The manner by which most physical things move in this plane (star-skiffs and other ships) have led to this plane also being referred to as the Astral Sea. Skilled spell-casters are even able to create their own demiplanes here. This plane not only connects the Inner planes to the Outer planes, but also connects the Material Plane to other Material worlds. Hazards The plane is outside of time as we understand it, meaning that you do not experience it while you are in the void. With that said when you leave you will experience the time you lost, so make sure you have any terminal illnesses diagnosed and cured before you come back. While hunger and sleep-deprivation are also experienced after leaving the Astral Plane, this ends up being non-lethal (even if you wish it was). With this in mind, there is no natural healing on the plane, so make sure you've stocked up on spell slots! The primary way travelers visit the plane is not physically, however, it is through Astral Projection, which can handily bring the mind of a caster directly to the plane with the safety net of their silver cord. These silver cords litter the plane, since this is so popular. That silver cord stays with you, even if you take a portal away from the Astral Plane to somewhere like Dream while you are projecting and if you tug on it- boom - instantly transported back to your body, safe and snug. While this is mostly safe, some things can cut your cord (like the silver sword of a githyanki), and there's no saving you from getting caught in an astral vortex (they obliterate anything that gets sucked in). Movement is no hazard here, so long as you have the power of your mind to carry you. It does get tiring though, which is why ships are so popular for the non-projecting. Inhabitants The Githyanki are the plane's most prolific immigrants, but other creatures live on the plane, such as Arcanes, Foo Animals, Astral Dragons, Berbalangs, Shardminds, Phanes, Astral Dreadnoughts, and Astral Stalkers. Locations The demi-plane of Hestavar floats on a gigantic island in the Astral Sea, it is home to Ioun, Erathis, and Pelor. The Final Citadel of Vecna is located on a demi-plane in the Astral Sea, a place for the Lich-God to recuperate after his defeat in Sigil. The githyanki city of Tu'narath is here on the petrified body of a six-armed god. The entire surface (and underground) is filled with buildings, the head serves as the palace, and the arms serve as docking station for astral ships. There is a large planar gate to the Deep Wilds, a demiplane for nature deities. Silvanus, Mielikki, Auril, Malar, and Umberlee inhabit the realm, although it is technically in the Outlands. A gateway to Dream can be found in a star-bed of sunset-orange clouds. Yog-Sothoth's gate to the Far Realm is located here, although few have ever found it. The shattered remains of the Living Gate are located on this plane on a meteor, along with the largest Shardmind settlement. A moving fortress called the Divinity Leech moves across the plane, draining the corpses of long-dead gods. Category:Planes